hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
HaarFager's Talk Page - Archive Number 3
This is an Tarchived page of past comments on my talk page. Please add new comments to my talk page found here: HaarFager's Talk Page Flickr Instruction. Thanks Kenny, Im jonnathan2010 from flickr. I understand, And i see your Contibutions here, Good Shots!!, I Want to take photos like you! :Jonnathan, thanks for the compliment. My method is cheap and easy and here's a Flickr link where you can see my setup and how easy it is to get shots like mine: :http://www.flickr.com/photos/49656291@N00/3741558939/in/set-72157617324154115/ :Hope this helps even further! Kenny HaarFager 06:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) '80's Corvette While adding versions and pictures to the '80's Corvette page I replaced your picture of the red car, with my picture of the same version. Now thinking back, i feel it was in bad taste to do so without your approval. So please accept my apology David :Well, around here, people are not penalized or even chastised for "bad taste." And "my approval" is certainly not necessary, because as it says on the home page to the Hot Wheels Wiki, anybody can edit the Wiki. So, I wouldn't worry about those two reasons. What does give me cause for concern, however, is the fact that you removed a perfectly exposed and focused image and replaced it with one that wasn't as sharp and which clearly showed a method of lighting which gave it an unnatural appearance. What we're trying for here is the best online reference tool we can assemble dealing with Hot Wheels. Clearly, "downgrading" an image seems counterproductive to what we're going for on the Hot Wheels Wiki. I would only ask that you keep that in mind when you think about replacing other images in the future. Personally, I only replace an image if mine is clearly better. And if it's a whole lot better, I'll go ahead and delete the old image from the Wiki, as it will just take up extra space if it's not used. Since I'm an Administrator, I have the tools to do that function, while regular users do not. Here's where I need to point out that I have deleted more of my own images combined, than any other single user. I'm pretty picky when it comes to images I use which represent something with my name attached. So, that's something else I think everybody needs to keep in mind. This Wiki can be seen by anybody in world, so are you totally satisfied with every image you upload for the world to see? Don't think that I'm getting on to you, because I'm not. I even moved one of your pictures that was the earlier edition for the '80's Corvette into the header. I will caution you about using 76px sizing for your thumbnail images when the standard on here is clearly 75px. There's a reason why Wikis work and that's because people use the examples already provided on the Wikis they join, and not just do things in any old manner they want. The main thing is try to do the best you can do and to have fun! HaarFager 07:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I realize the standard thumbnail size is 75px, the only reason i have been using the 76px is due to the insertion tool "slider" only allows for even numbers, i will manually enter the correct size from now on. also if you know a better way to enter pictures without having to fix the code, please do tell or point me in the right direction. Also is there an easier way to add a new row to the version table, i have been doing it manually from the code. Please excuse me if i have missed the obvious, as i am new to this. :::Ah, I wasn't aware of any other ways to add pictures myself, so the slider tool is unfamiliar to me. This is how I add pictures, it's quick and easy and seems to work best for me. I'll just copy and paste the entire line of code from a picture already somewhere else on the page I'm working on and paste it over the blank line where I want to add my new picture. After I've uploaded my image, I leave that page open then copy just the name of the file and paste it over the wrong name from the code I pasted from elsewhere on the page. The rest of the coding is already written, so it comes out exactly like the other picture. As far as adding a new row to a page, I assume you mean the 14 lines, the first beginning with "|-" and the rest beginning with "|" on them? If so, that's why I leave a blank description at the bottom of every page I work on, so that it can be copied and pasted where a new description needs to be added, then I can fill in the information. If there's not a blank one there on the page I'm working on, I just type in a new one manually, like you. But, then I add another blank description space at the bottom of the table to help the next person who comes to work on the page. It takes me a little extra time, but I like to think that others appreciate this little timesaver. Don't worry about not catching on to everything right away, nobody does at first. In just a little time and before you know it, you'll see that you've found the ways to do things that work best for you. So, just keep with it and if you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask me! Oh, and don't forget to type 4 "~" after you leave me a comment so that I'll know who I'm actually talking to. This is another little code that leaves a timestamp and the user's name who left the comment. I hope this helps! HaarFager 11:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) 2 Molds, 2 Tools On Same Page Retrieved from "http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mercedes-Benz_CL55_AMG" :Okay, I have thought about this for some time. This is a case where we have modified tooling with maintaining the same name. I am not a fan of this for organizational purposes. I am going to propose a solution and I want to see if you guys agree with me. Instead of creating a whole new page, lets create 2 separate tables on the casting's page. I am going to test it out on the '07 Chevy Tahoe page. If you guys like it, we can change the other cases (Ford Fusion, Ford F-150, etc.) of this to coincide with this format. If you guys don't like it, I'll change it back to the way it was. So please, let me know what you think. BigBadBrad01 07:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds like a perfect solution, Brad! I say go with it! HaarFager 08:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::I have a question, this solution is very nice and very good. I hope for this casting Mercedes-Benz CL55 AMG and the Mercedes SL55 AMG are the best solution to the problems. (The AMG version is a new Tool (Mold) than we can separete the 2 different versions on the same page. I have working ths page and this job was deleted by user Fclass. Ok this two versions have a litle difference but on the real Car the AMG are a lot different of the basic Mercedes. ::::The links you provided me seem to show two totally different cars; a hardtop and a convertible. Those are different enough that in my way of thinking, they should each have their own page. They seem to represent two distinct castings. I don't see any problems with how they are right now. Hope this helps. HaarFager 17:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Exactly. Mercedes-Benz CL55 AMG is different from Mercedes SL55 AMG. Leave them alone. By the way, Mgoch, I was the one who created both of those articles, not you. Fclass 17:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I known that the CL55 is different at the SL55, but i want say geve a litle different with the mold of SL55 and the mold of SL55AMG. :::::::Fclass, it doesn't matter who creates the page, once it is created, it no longer belongs to them. It's part of the Hot Wheels Wiki and, as such, can be used and edited by anyone. I know for a fact that you've changed some pages I've created, so what do you think that means? It means absolutely nothing as long as the changes are for the better. And if they are better, it makes the Hot Wheels Wiki better for everyone as a reference tool. HaarFager 22:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Ok I want geve you some picture, i Hope is it more comprehensive. I have work the SL55AMG page see the pict I hope this is the same case at the Tahoe. Fclass Again Are you going to make me an administrator now? Fclass 18:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No. You already have the ability to do everything you need to do. HaarFager 19:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::I Concur. BigBadBrad01 21:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine. No harm done. Fclass 17:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Could you add the descriptions for Blast Lane and SS Express? Fclass 16:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::The great thing about wikis such as this is that anybody can add to them. That's why I joined this one, so that I could add things that interested me. Exactly why did you join? I didn't join so I could do your work. It's your hobby, you do what you like. Isn't that why you joined? You've already been told where to get information from and to use your own personal information - the cars themselves - so you have the same things that I do at your fingertips to do what you want to do. Have fun with it! HaarFager 12:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you look at Dodge vehicles, Mercedes-Benz vehicles, and Ford vehicles, there cars, trucks, SUVs, and a motorcycle. Chrysler just has cars. If some Hot Wheels designer designs a Chrysler truck, THEN it should change into Chrysler vehicles. Until then, it should stay "Chrysler Cars." Fclass 19:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::A valid point you make there, but I think the precedent already set on the Hot Wheels Wiki, even before I joined, was that Chrysler vehicles would be considered to include Chrysler, Plymouth and Dodge vehicles. That's the context in which I was using it. That's why both the Category:Dodge Vehicles and Category:Chrysler Vehicles can be used for both of these trucks. It helps people to categorize them different ways. They can find them under just Dodges or under the umbrella of all Chrysler vehicles. See what I'm saying? I learned this the hard way as well! Well, no harm done. HaarFager 19:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Is there any reason why your user page is part of the Dodge vehicles category? Fclass 14:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's not any longer, I fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out! HaarFager 17:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I told you why having a Chrysler vehicles category is nonsensical when there are only cars so far. Dodge is a Chrysler brand, but the Dodge M80 and the Dodge D-50 are by Dodge, not Chrysler. Look at the name. Fclass 14:05, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::This is where it ends. Chrysler makes Dodge vehicles. There will be no further discussion on this topic. HaarFager 19:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) How does anyone get credit for an Idea Have 2 things that I know will sell. Sick of just giving them away hotwheels wont talk to designer thet aren't recognize yet. I don't want must more then pride. Sam Triana 814 725 3392 :You know.... I've had some ideas for cars, too, but Mattel's gonna have to come to me if they want them! HaarFager 03:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Is this good Would this be a suitable image? Marauder 09 22:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine to me! HaarFager 03:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Help Needed ::Hello I need some help in regards to posting a image of my 57 Plymouth Fury 2009 hot wheels super treasure hunt. I would like to have the image placed in the box section of the 09 T/H series can you help me go through what steps are need for me to be successful in having that picture posted I'v tried but to no avail. thanks H... :::Well, first you need to use the link on the left called "Upload image." Then open the page up where you want to place it, and repeat the coding from a line that already has an image posted there. Only you insert your image in the space filled by the other image, for the line where the image of your vehicle is supposed to go. Make sure to keep the formatting and image size, and you should be all right. After you've done it a time or two, it gets to be second nature. Hope this helps! HaarFager 22:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) New Fclass Column A user created the pages Tread Air and Deco Delivery. I tried to fix them, but casting option disappeared. Can you help? Fclass 13:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I hardly ever used that anyway, myself. What I do is to open the 1/4 Mile Coupe page and copy everything on it and use that template; it has the header, table and categories at the bottom in one nice package. I remove everything about the 1/4 Mile Coupe and type in all the new information that's needed. Try that. It works for me. HaarFager 17:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yo I saw your Ford vehicles category. First, you should have discussed it with me. Second, just merge Category:Ford Cars into Category:Ford Vehicles. And how do you rename a page or category? Fclass 17:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, it totally slipped my mind. But to rename a page, you have to use the "Move" link at the top of a page and rename it to the name you wish it to be for the move. It's like you're "moving it to it's new name." As far as renaming a category, I think you have to do the same thing; i.e. "Move" it. Hope this helps! HaarFager 18:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::There is no move link at the top of categories. Is it also possible to request a category be deleted, and aren't you an administrator? Fclass 13:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I guess I've never tried to "move" a category, so I wasn't aware that the move tab wasn't on those pages. The only recourse seems to be as you suggest, and that is to get an administrator to delete it for you. If you have anything like this you wish deleted, I'll look into it, just let me know. And, yes I'm an Administrator. Aren't you a regular user who can do practically as much as me except delete things in this manner? If you have any categories that need deleting, just let me know what they are and what you're going to put in their place. Thanks! Oh, and one handy little tip. See the colons before each response in a thread like this? So that it is formatted correctly and easier to read through, please add one more colon so that it is indented the correct amount of spaces. HaarFager 19:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, HaarFager, you can now delete Category:Ford Cars. I put every Ford vehicle under Category:Ford Vehicles. Let me know if I'm missing any Ford vehicle. Also, do the same thing with Chevrolet. Fclass 18:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm still waiting for your response. ::::::Don't take this the wrong way, but my car has be fixed, to the tune of $700, my car insurance is due at the end of the month, and I find out today that I lost my job. I don't have the money to pay for either one, or my other myriad bills. This probably isn't a good time to be asking me to do anything. Sorry about that. As to whether or not these things are taken care of, they won't affect anything you do, so keep doing your stuff. Thanks. HaarFager 19:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, in that case, I apologize for hassling you. Fclass 13:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't worry about it. Sorry for the rant, but it's just been a really bad week for me. Did you ever have one of those weeks? HaarFager 17:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, yes. By the way, I created two new castings: '29 Ford Pickup and Mercedes SL55 AMG. By the way, how do I become an administrator? I'm really interested. Fclass 14:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::About becoming an Administrator, I think you just do a lot of work on the Hot Wheels Wiki, get good at everything, and they just recognize when you're ready and ask you if you want to be one. That's how it was in my case. HaarFager 16:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) It's Fclass Again Are you going to add the other descriptions to Airy 8, Overbored 454, and Ground FX? Fclass 15:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :There you go, I finally got some free time to do these. I hope they help! HaarFager 11:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::My recent edits to Ford vehicles included deleting Ford Motor Company Cars categories and replacing them with Ford Cars categories because it was redundant. Nobody puts Fiat Spa categories for Ferrari cars. Nobody calls the Ford Mustang "Ford Motor Company Mustang." By the way, is the '40 Woodie a Ford vehicle? Fclass 13:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Good, sound reasoning on that particular change! Yes, the '40's Woodie is FoMoCo. HaarFager 13:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) 40's Woody Hotwheels California Custom Hi, I keep finding my hotwheels vehicle listed as a 40's Woody under 1990 California Customs, but the bottom of my woody has 1979 printed on the unpainted base. Its made in malaysia by mattel. Its turquoise with pink wood panels, tan interior clear windows, yellow bw's, identical to the picture listed on the site. My question is how can the vehicle be stamped 1979 but be made in 1990? Maybe I don't understand the way the vehicles are listed online either...??? I mean the one I found was valued 3.00 loose and 5.00 carded, but that said 1990 california custom, and like i said mine is identical except it has 1979 stamped in the unpainted base....so would it be more valuable? Please advise.... Thank you, Chelle :Here's the way Mattel works: They go to great expense creating these little cars, so they want to copyright their designs so nobody will steal them. Generally, they will copyright the design the year before they release it to the public - in this way, they're protected under the copyright laws. In the case of the '40's Woodie, it was first released in 1980, so they copyrighted it in 1979. They keep showing this copyright date on all versions they release of this model so that they remain protected. Yours happens to have been repainted with this color scheme, what is known as a variation, and was first released in 1990. That's why it says "1979" on the bottom. This "design" was first copyrighted in 1979, but they keep releasing different versions of it. If you'll go to the '40's Woodie page by clicking on this link, you'll see your model among the variations listed. Most of those pictures of the Woodie's on that page are mine, so you can tell I love this body style! I hope this explains your question well enough. As to the value of your car, I'd say that those figures you quoted sound about right. It's not a particularly rare variation. Let me know if there's anything else you'd like to know! Thanks for asking! HaarFager 07:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Bump In The Road I apologise to everyone for not responding for the last two weeks, but a bad storm went through my area two weeks ago and lightning struck my computer. It took my computer out and the internet equipment my provider supplied. I just bought a new computer on Monday and the internet people came today and put in new equipment. Since I'm posting this message, you can see I'm back online now. It'll be a few days before I get everthing back up like normal, so I'll be back on here by early next week. I also have a trip coming up this weekend and I have to download some stuff and directions for that. Between the trip and work, I'll be a little busy taking care of that stuff, but I should be back to normal by Monday or Tuesday, hopefully! Sorry if anyone tried to ask me anything or e-mail these last two weeks - I wasn't ignoring anybody. The storm was so bad, I just found out that it took computers out all along this end of town. HaarFager 20:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to hear of your loss, glad to hear you're getting back on track. I was beginning to wonder why you were "ignoring" my pm at HWC ;) Check the discussion side of the VW Drag Trucks page.ranugad 03:14, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Rich Text Editor? Oh, please.... not another "improvement!" Redirecting Series Mike, please don't take this wrong, and I hope you don't think I'm always getting on your case, I'm not intending to - it's just that lately you've been doing most of the work on here. But what I wanted to ask you about involves your redirecting the various series put out each year. Such as these two kind of series: Wild Wave Series and 2003 Wild Wave Series. I had hoped that people would start creating pages for each series such as the one I did for the 2003 Wild Wave Series. That way, each series could sort of be spotlighted with it's own page. I may have this page incorrectly named, (maybe it should only be called the "Wild Wave Series" without the 2003 in front of it), but when each of these are redirected to the page for the year they were released, the specific pages detailing just the series itself will be lost or not be able to be created. I really wouldn't want to have the Wild Wave page redirected into nothingness, (after all the work I put into it), and it seems a shame to take away the potential for creating other pages for other series in this manner. It also seems like it might make using series names as categories a moot point. You'll lose the functionality of what having categories is all about and what the code behind it does. You might have noticed I like creating pages that group things together and I don't use a lot of redirects. I think instead of redirecting stuff in this manner, links to where it would or could have been redirected to could be used in the articles themselves and people will find their way to these other pages by clicking on the appropriate link. With redirects, searching for several different names will take you to only one place. That seems like we might risk losing potential pages - such as a special page for each series. I hope I'm being clear, because it's such a confusing matter to me sometimes in dealing with redirects. I don't want to make you mad, but I had intended on creating more series pages. If they're just going to be redirected somewhere else, there would be no point in creating them. I hope you can see the point I'm trying to make. Just tell me your thoughts on the matter and we'll see what can be done. Maybe I missed something and will have to rethink my position. Please just don't take this the wrong way and be mad at me. I feel I'm trying to do what's best for the Hot Wheels Wiki, as I'm sure you do, also. I figure there's usually a good solution if it is worked on long enough. HaarFager 07:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :In response to your complaint about me redirecting pages, I need to admit that I am a bit confused. First of all, I never did anything with your "Wild Wave Series" page. Generally, I don't do anything with pages or casting post-2000. I was just cleaning up the red/dead links by linking them to an existing location. For the subject of redirecting the series cars, all I was doing was linking the series to a page that Bill already created. :Sorry I screwed things up again, I'll stop. I didn't realize you were creating separate series pages. Feel free to undo everything I've messed up. Vista69 01:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Mike, I didn't say you had done anything with the Wild Wave Series page, I was only asking what would happen to it when you had eventually redirected all the series pages. If a project like redirecting all the series pages is started, I figured it would be finished by, if not you, then somebody else - that's how things usually go on here. Once redirected, the page I had created would then "vanish" and you wouldn't be able to see it anymore. ::And the red/dead links you're referring to, there is a good way to take care of those. Click on the link and go where it takes you to create the page. By doing this, the category feature becomes functional. I try to take care of these pages when I find them, but I find it hard to differentiate between red and black letters, so I don't always notice them. ::It's true, I have created a few series pages, but it was something I thought other people might join in with, as I don't have every series or the cars in all the series. It just seemed like everything else was getting it's own page, I thought it would be pretty neat to spotlight each series with it's own page. Have you seen a couple of the series pages I've created? Such as the 2003 Wild Wave Series page or the 2002 Star Spangled Series page? What do you think of them? And, what do you think of them in relation to the Hot Wheels Wiki? Do you think they're too much and not really needed? Sometimes I think I create too many of the wrong kinds of pages, because nobody else seems to create any like them. By this, I mean like my Hot Wheels Vans page or the Hot Wheels Station Wagons page. Perhaps they're not really needed, either. Let me know what you think. I mean, if I'm wrong about redirecting the series names, then I could be wrong about everything else. The internet and the distance between everyone using it makes it hard to know what's on other people's minds. So, please don't think I think you keep screwing up. It might be me that keeps screwing up! I only commented about it in my capacity as an Administrator. What with the auto reply to new users feature on here and other things, it seems to me there's getting less and less need for me as an Administrator on here. HaarFager 03:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Fclass continued If that's the case, could you add the 2008 Web Trading Cars colors for Ford GT-40, the Hot Wheels Classics Series 3 colors for Tail Dragger, the Hot Wheels Classics Series 3 colors for '70 Plymouth Barracuda, and the 2008 Web Trading Cars and 2009 Modified Rides colors for At-A-Tude? Fclass 14:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to let you know I'll do this tonight. I was going to do the Ford GT-40 myself, as I have one of them I wanted to upload an image for. HaarFager 19:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I started the '70 Mercury Cyclone article. Do you know if the car appeared in another series besides Larry's Garage? Also, check out the Maserati Quattroporte article I started. Fclass 17:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Good work on the Maserati Quattroporte page! I can't wait to see what it looks like when somebody post's a picture of it. As far as the '70 Mercury Cyclone goes, it looks like it was only used one other time, as part of the 2005 Real Riders Series. I remember back in the 1970's when the real car first came out, I had a center-spread two-page magazine ad for this car taped on my bedroom wall. It was such a nice looking muscle car! HaarFager 18:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I just started the 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible page. I have the Hot Wheels Classics Series 4 version of the toy car, but I'm not sure if it debuted there. Do you think you could add some extra information and redirect '67 Pontiac GTO Convertible to the page? Also, could you add the Hot Wheels Classics Series 4 colors and any other series colors for the 1964 Chevrolet Impala? Fclass 18:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Could you add other colors and series for Covelight, Ferrari 360 Modena, and Roll Cage? Fclass 18:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll do that sometime tomorrow, I have to work tonight. I don't know if you noticed yet, but I did the 1964 Chevy Impala page - I really like that car! I used to have a real one. HaarFager 19:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I spotted a problem. Somebody created two pages for the same model: Tooned Ferrari 360 Modena and Ferrari 360 Modena ('Tooned). Did you add the other series' and colors to the Ferrari 360 Modena page yet? Also, could you add the 2008 Web Trading Cars colors and other series colors to Meyers Manx? Fclass 15:44, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I couldn't find the Ferrari 360 Modena page, what is it's exact name? But, I'll take care of the duplicate page and the Meyer's Manx for you. HaarFager 17:44, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Are you going to take care of the duplicate page and Meyers Manx? By the way, is there any way I can contact the creator of South Texas Diecast? Do they have an email? Fclass 16:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, I'm going to do those two things, it's just that I've been out of town for three days. South Texas Diecast does have an e-mail address, I think, I'm just not sure what it is. If you Google them, you'll probably be able to find it. I mentioned that I couldn't find the regular Ferrai 360 Modena page - I think I wasn't using the right name or something. That's why I asked you to tell me what it is. I ask again, will you please tell me what the correct name is? HaarFager 19:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay, I took care of the duplicate 'Tooned Ferrari page and worked on the Meyer's Manx page. Let me know if you have anything else that comes along! ::::::::::::Ferrari 360 Modena is the page. Also, add the other colors and series for Ferrai 512M and Airy 8 and Overbored 454. Fclass 14:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I have a trip I've been planning coming up this weekend, so I won't be able to do anything until next week. HaarFager 23:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC)